Level 13: To The Rescue! Gem x Quest
is the thirteenth episode of Tokushu-tai Game Quest Masters. Synopsis Anaira and her Game Quest Masters faced again the Syndicate Quest Masters, as well as the members of the Robinson Syndicate Group and another monster who invaded the business convention. Despite of having difficulties while in a battle, a group of Game Quest Masters called the Gem Quest Masters mysteriously appears and helped the Game Quest Masters to defeat the enemies. Plot In Nightingale Girls Academy, the duplicate versions of Chikaru and Mashiro came back after they were defeated by Maxwell and her syndicate members. Chikaru got pissed off when she found out that they were tricked by the Robinson Syndicate Group. Meanwhile, Kaori and other Game Quest Masters were all in clueless on how to defeat Hosogai. But Anaira told them that she already defeated Hosogai and no need to worry about that. On the other hand, Maxwell and her syndicate members had a brief meeting regarding to their next step to spread the 110.9% Bug immediately. After the meeting, she ordered Bazett and Sachi to start their surveillance on Hanamori Media Research. At night, Anaira told to her staff that they must keep an eye to the ratings data they received, and she must report to her immediately if there's something suspicious in the ratings data. Meanwhile, Kaori and Chikaru had a pep talk regarding to their previous battle. Shion and Mashiro, on the other hand, talked about their next step to monitor the situation outside. The next day, Shion and Mashiro talked to Chikaru, Kaori and other Game Quest Masters regarding to what they talked about last night. A ratings staff member reported to Anaira that she detected something suspicious on one of the ratings data she received. Then it was found out that another strain of 110.9% Bug spotted in one of the data spreadsheets which will affect the ratings data. Unknown to Anaira and other ratings staff members, Sachi and Bazett were secretly observing them. Meanwhile, Maxwell ordered her monster named Duran to spread the 110.9% Bug in an annual business convention. Duran left afterwards, and Maxwell left behind to have a discussion with Chrona and Milkcah regarding to their next move against the Game Quest Masters. After removing the strains of 110.9% Bug in one of the data spreadsheets, Anaira noticed that there were two people who were secretly observing them. She tried to ask them about their purpose, but they ran away instead and hid somewhere. Moments later, she received a report that a monster started to spread the 110.9% Bug in an annual business convention. As she and her fellow Game Quest Masters went to the central business auditorium where the event takes place, they transformed themselves into their respective armor forms and faced the monster and the members of the Robinson Syndicate Group in a battle. Back in Hanamori Media Research, Noi observed through the CCTV video that there were two suspicious people who were unexpectedly entered inside the headquarters. Then she believed that they were members of Robinson Syndicate Group who were assigned by Maxwell to do a secret surveillance. As the Game Quest Masters defeated the syndicate members and continue facing Duran, Maxwell and other syndicate members came in their armor forms and attacked the Game Quest Masters, causing them to suffer. In an unexpected situation, a group of Game Quest Masters, known as Gem Quest Masters, helped their fellow Game Quest Masters in the battle. On the other hand, Noi had a brief meeting along with her ratings staff regarding to the security inside the Hanamori Media Research headquarters. Back to the battle, the Elemental and Gem Quest Masters defeated the Syndicate Quest Masters, the members of Robinson Syndicate Group and Duran. Maxwell got vexed after being defeated by the Game Quest Masters, and left along with her syndicate members. Returning back to Hanamori Media Research, Noi told the Game Quest Masters that there two people secretly doing a surveillance inside the building, which Anaira already knew it earlier. Kaori, on the other hand, suspected that Maxwell ordered her syndicate members to do a secret surveillance so that they had a clear chance of invading again the building. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * ; : * : * : * : * : * : * : * (voice): * (voice): * (voice): * (voice): (PRISM) * (voice): * (voice): Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Fire Quest Master: *Air Quest Master: *Water Quest Master: *Earth Quest Master: *Blaze Quest Master: *Fancy Quest Master: *Frost Quest Master: *Terra Quest Master: *Raijin Quest Master: *Storm Quest Master: *Rage Quest Master: *Strike Quest Master: *Venom Quest Master: *Sapphire Quest Master: *Emerald Quest Master: *Ruby Quest Master: *Amethyst Quest Master: *Topaz Quest Master: Category:Tokushu-tai Game Quest Masters episodes